


In the Middle

by teeandrainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: Draco and Harry attempt to navigate their two worlds as their relationship continues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short Drarry fluff <3 My first Drarry fic, in fact! This was written for a fanfic challenge on a Harry Potter rp site I'm on, where we had to write a fic between 600-1500 words that contained a misunderstanding, a portkey, abnormal weather, and someone tripping.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Draco was perched on the chaise lounge by the window, reading a book he had picked out about the forming of the International Statute of Secrecy. It was a nice enough day outside, from the looks of things, although he hadn’t been outside. He had the house to himself, thankfully, which was making it a lot easier to read; his boyfriend had a tendency to be too loud. It was bliss, Draco thought. With a glance over at the clock on the wall, ticking away, he noticed it was getting close to dinner time.

As if on cue, the door opened, and he heard footsteps coming in. Then, a crash. Draco sat up, setting his book aside.

“You okay?” he called, rising to his feet and heading to the foyer. There was his boyfriend, righting himself and cursing. From the look of things, he had tripped over Draco’s briefcase that he had left there after getting home.

“I’m fine,” Harry said quickly, leaning over and pecking Draco on the lips. “What was your briefcase doing there, anyway?”

Draco shrugged. “I was going to pick it up later. Sorry,” he said, bending over and moving the offending object out of the way. “How was the party?” Harry had been at Rose’s first birthday party, with the rest of the Weasley clan. Draco still felt awkward being around them, though, so he had opted to stay home and send his well-wishes. Also, babies weren’t exactly his thing.

“It was nice,” Harry replied, heading into the kitchen as Draco followed. “Ron and Hermione put together a nice little dinner, and I got to see everyone.” He continued telling Draco about the party while they began preparing dinner together. Draco did most of the prep work while Harry gave him instructions, and Harry did most of the actual cooking. They worked well together, they had found.

“So, tomorrow we have to be at Pansy’s at 3pm,” Draco said casually, as Harry dumped the potatoes he had just chopped into boiling water.

“Wait.” Harry turned to him, brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Pansy and Theo’s engagement party. We RSVP’d.” Draco said it as if it were the most obvious thing.

“I didn’t think I was going to that,” Harry said, crossing his arms in front of him. “You didn’t come to the birthday, so I wasn’t going to Pansy’s.”

Draco bit back the snarky remark on the tip of his tongue. “It was the dinner on Thursday at Blaise’s you weren’t going to go to,” he said, setting his knife down and crossing his own arms. “Pansy really wants to see you there tomorrow.”

Harry groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” he asked, turning away to stir the sauce he had been preparing.

“I did. Three days ago. When you told me about the birthday.” Draco stepped forward, unfolding his arms. “Please, Harry. It’s really important. I’ll go to whatever Weasley event comes up next.”

Harry stood facing away from him for a while, then sighed and turned around. “Molly’s hosting dinner on Wednesday. Everyone’s going to be there.”

“Done,” Draco said, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist and pecking his lips. “And I’ll even try to be nice to Ron.”

“You’d better,” Harry replied, trying to look stern while fighting the grin that threatened to stretch across his cheeks. “Now, I need the basil.”

Draco smirked. “Yes, sir,” he replied, turning away and picking up his knife again.

= = = = =

The next day, they were getting ready to leave. Harry had, much to Draco’s delight, put on a suit, appropriate for the fancy dinner they would be attending.

“Now, Pansy sent out portkeys instead of having us all apparate randomly,” he said, holding out the invitation. At the crinkle in Harry’s nose, Draco nodded in agreement. “I know, it sucks. But she was adamant. And what Pansy wants, she usually gets.”

He stepped in front of the mirror, checking his hair one more time. Immaculate as usual. Turning to his boyfriend, he reached over and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry grinned, taking the opportunity to slip his arms around Draco’s waist and kiss him. Draco instantly kissed back, his arms looping around Harry’s neck. After a moment, though, he stepped away as his boyfriend whined.

“We’re going to miss the portkey,” he murmured, holding up the invitation. Harry pouted, but reached out and held one corner of the parchment as Draco eyed the grandfather clock just behind him. At exactly 3pm, he felt the familiar jerk under his navel as they were transported across the country to the Parkinson estate.

As soon as they landed, Draco took a moment to collect himself before linking arms with Harry. They strolled across the courtyard towards the large home when Harry stopped him.

“Did you feel that?” he asked, holding out his hand. Draco was about to shake his head before he felt exactly what Harry had been talking about. Rain. It was raining.

“Pansy’s going to hate this,” he said, glancing up at the sky. Dark clouds had rolled in, and there was a heavy feeling in the air. He had enough sense to tug on Harry’s arm, pulling him briskly towards the manor. Just as they reached the door and were let inside, a bright flash lit up the sky followed by a loud BOOM, and the downpour began.

“We got in just in time,” Harry said, hanging up his coat. Draco nodded.

“Indeed,” he agreed, checking that he still had the small gift box with Pansy and Theo’s engagement gift. “Well, I guess this means we won’t be having the hors d’oeuvres outside like Pansy wanted.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Hors what?”

“Hors d’oeuvres,” Draco repeated, sighing. “Appetizers. I need to bring you to more high society events.”

“No thanks,” Harry said, following Draco down the hall to the large room where the guests were already gathering. From the looks of things, Pansy and Theo hadn’t made an appearance yet. Draco guessed they were discussing what to do with the sudden thunderstorm making a dent in their plans.

“For me?” he asked, turning and fixing the sweetest smile he could muster on his face.

Harry squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. “I’ll think about it,” he answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

Draco grinned, tugging on Harry’s hand. “Time to make the rounds,” he said, chuckling at the groan that escaped his boyfriend.

= = = = =

Later that evening, after the party (that had gone surprisingly well, given the unexpected storm), Draco and Harry apparated back home and kicked off their shoes.

“Thank you for coming,” Draco said, his arm around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled. “Our worlds have to cross over somewhere,” he replied, shrugging. “I promise I’ll make an effort.”

Draco nodded. “As will I.”

With that, they made their way to their bedroom. As they lay in bed, Draco felt Harry roll over and drape an arm over him. He smiled, closing his eyes. Even though they came from different worlds, he was glad they could meet in the middle.


End file.
